Cindermushie
by Rabbit
Summary: The Wicked Newsie Trio is wicked, the fairy godnewsie can’t remember her spell, and Race is floating fifty feet in the air with no hope to get down! How will Cindermushie ever get to the party?
1. Prologue

Well, look here! I'm actually posting a... disclaimer! (Forgot the word for a second!) Anyway, I don't own, know, or stalk any of the original movie newsies. I DO own Lil' Bit, Shadow, and Blank, for Hades' Brooklynz Lodging House. Hades owns her self, and Rae owns 'Sippi. Wanna use them? Ask their respective owners! Now... on with the show! *pops some popcorn* 

**Cindermushie**

**Prologue:**

This is a story about a boy. A boy who went from rags to... well, more rags actually, but they were happier ones! *Ahem* Anyway, as I was saying, this is a story about how dreams _can_ come true and miracles _do_-

**Hades:** Aw, can the cheesiness, will ya? Get on with the story! Get on with me and Mush-

**Author:** *glares* It's _Cinder_mush_ie_, and who invited you?!

**Hades: **No one. I invited myself. *nods firmly*

**Author:** You ruined the beautiful prologue!

**Hades:** So? *puzzled look* Your point?

**Author:** Oy... Anyway, as I was saying-

**Hades: **One fine day...


	2. Chapter 1: Cindermushie's Dilemna

**Chapter 1:**

            "_Cindermushieeeeeeeeee!_" came a very loud shout. Blank, wicked newsie number one, walked into the room and shouted once again, "_Cindermushieeeee!_" He spotted the curly haired one curled up near the fireplace, sleeping soundly in the cinders- hence the name Cindermushie. With an annoyed grunt, he got down on all fours, leaned towards the poor Cindermushie's ear and bellowed, "_Hey you, Cindermushie! Time t' get up!_"

            The soot-covered boy awoke with a startled yelp and he stared up at Blank's face. "Oh! Wicked newsie number one!"

            "It's time t' rise an' shine me shoes!" And he slapped his huge, very dirty shoes in front of poor Cindermushie. "An' I want 'em clean enough to eat offa!"

            Cindermushie gave him a confused look. "Why wouldja wanna eat offa them?" Who ate off shoes? No one he knew.

            "Jus' _shine 'em all pretty like, got it!_"

            He nodded, pulled out one of his many rags from his pocket, where he happened to keep them, and began to shine Blank's shoes. Dirt flaked off and caked beneath his already dirty fingernails, but he didn't stop, knowing Blank would be very upset if his shoes weren't cleaned immediately. Cindermushie hummed under his breath while he worked, not being one to complain. He loved his wicked newsie friends, no matter how much work they piled on to him. Hours of hard work and three dirty rags later, Blank's gigantic shoes were now gigantic spotless shoes. Cindermushie smiled at the reflection his face cast in the shoes.

            "Hey Cindermushie!" Blank poked his head back into the room where the curly-haired boy worked. Startled, Cindermushie dropped the shoes. "While you's at it, wash me pants too."

            "Mine too!" Mississippi, wicked newsie number two, called out, walking into the room.

            "Mine need mendin'!" Shadow called, tossing a pair of pants on Cindermushie's head.

            "But wicked newsie number three, you's a girl," Cindermushie pointed out innocently. "Don'cha do that ya'self?"

            "No, 'cause it's _your_ job Cindermushie!" Shadow threw her head back and laughed, following her wicked newsie companions out the door.

              Cindermushie sniffled a bit, but did not cry, as he watched them leave to go sell their newspapers. He never cried, no matter how badly the wicked newsie trio treated him. He loved them, in all their wickedness, and knew that, somewhere in their wicked newsie hearts, they loved him too. He smiled again. Yes, one day he would join their elite wicked newsie ranks. A moment later, he turned and went to work on his chores, daydreaming of the day he would get to sell newspapers too.

* * *

            Cindermushie sat on his knees with a wet, soapy scrub brush in his hands, cleaning the floor. He sang loudly to a tune he heard in his head, words that he'd heard his wicked newsie friends sang whenever they returned from celebrations and such. Unbeknownst to him, there was a repetitive knocking on the door. On he sang, until wicked newsie Mississippi stormed out and said, "Can't you hear that?!"

            Of course, Cindermushie's singing was so loud he didn't even hear Mississippi ask the question. Shadow came up next to Mississippi, looking somewhat annoyed. "What's goin' on?"

            "He won't answer the door! He doesn't even hear me!"

            Shadow gave him a look that read 'let a woman handle this'. Then she strode over to unsuspecting Cindermushie. "_Cindermushie!_" she bellowed. "Get off ya bum an' get the door!"

            With a startled yelp, he threw his scrub brush in the air and looked over. "Oh! Wicked newsie number three! Ya startled me!"

            "Someone's been poundin' on th' door for th' last ten minutes!" She thrust her finger towards it. "Now go answer it!"

            "Right away!" Cindermushie said cheerfully.

            Shadow arched a brow as the curly-haired servant boy scampered to the door. Upon opening it, he saw a well-dressed boy standing there with a crisp sheet of paper in his hand.

            Producing a bright smile, the boy pulled out a harmonica and blew on it. "I am the singing telegram," he sang, "Here's what I have to say. I've got a letter for you! A letter for you today!"

            "A letter for me today?" Cindermushie pointed to himself.

            "A letter for you!" he sang gleefully. "I've got a letter for, a letter for you, a letter for you, you, you!"

            "For me?"

            "For you!" The boy looked down at the letter.

            "Who is it?" Mississippi inquired, coming up behind Cindermushie.

            Shadow and Blank followed. "Jiminy!" Shadow exclaimed. "A singin' telegram!"

            "Who's it from?" Blank asked.

            The boy blew on his harmonica again. "Laaaaaaa...." He stopped and smiled. Turning around once, he began to sing again. "You are invited. Stop. To the swellest place in town. Stop. To a celebration. Stop. Thrown by the bestest girl around. Stop. Come to my celebration. Stop. Bring all kinds of gifts to me. Stop. All the newsies are invited. Stop. To my birthday party. Stop. Love HadeeeeeeEEEEEES!" The boy let the high note drift off, and then with a bow, he smiled, handed the telegram to Cindermushie and ran backwards until he reached his coach, which he then jumped on to. Moments later, the coach was clattering down the street.

            Cindermushie looked at the piece of paper in his hands in awe. A birthday party thrown by Hades? He'd always heard about those celebrations. Huge bashes surrounding the self-declared Princess of Newsgirls. (She was too young to be an old Queen, she had reasoned.) His eyes shined.

            "Gimme that!" Shadow snatched the paper from Cindermushie and read it over. "Looks like Hades is throwing a party at the swellest place in town. Stop." She looked up. "That _must_ be Medda's." She waited for a response, and when she didn't get one, she looked at Mississippi and Blank, who were staring at the piece of paper, drooling. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

            Cindermushie looked at the three of them hopefully. "It says.... it says _all_ newsies. So that means I can go! Right, Wicked Newsie Trio?"

            Shadow, Blank, and Mississippi exchanged glances and then burst into hysterical laughter.

            "Y-you?!" Shadow managed to gasp between her giggles.

            "Yes. Me."

            Mississippi and Blank laughed louder.

            "You ain't a real newsie, Cindermushie," Shadow replied. "You's ... you's jus'... _Cindermushie._"

            "So?"

            "_So_... Cindermushies can't go to parties!" Blank explained. "Hades would jus' be hysterical!"

            "Anyway, the party is just for _newsies_. It doesn't say Cindermushie anywhere on this telegram," Mississippi pointed out.

            "But it said _all_ newsies! I's a newsie too!"

            "But you ain't th' one of th' finest newsies in town. Jus' 'cause it says all newsies, it don't mean _all_ newsies!" Shadow shook her head.

            "Wait... wait..." Mississippi held up his hand. "Cindermushie should be allowed to go to Hades' party."

            "I should?" he asked.

            "He _should_?!" Blank and Shadow replied incredulously.

            Mississippi nodded. "After all, he _is_ a newsie..."

            "But... but!" Shadow sputtered.

            "I really can go t' Hades' party, Wicked Newsie Number Two?" Cindermushie asked hopefully, clasping his hands together.

            Again, Mississippi nodded. "But!" he added quickly, holding up one finger as Cindermushie danced around in delight. "You must finish all your chores," his lips curled into a wicked newsie smile, "and find something.... _decent_ to wear." He wrinkled his nose at Cindermushie's dirty clothing.

            "Oh I will! I will!" Cindermushie exclaimed. "Thank you Mississippi! Thank you!" Away he scampered to do his chores.

            "Are ya outta your mind, muttonhead?!" Shadow yelled, whapping Mississippi over the head. "He can't go!"

            Mississippi grinned. "Oh, he won't. He won't."

            The Wicked Newsie Trio looked at one another and smiled in the Wicked Newsie way. Gathering in a tight circle, they began to plan all they could to keep Cindermushie from going to the party.


	3. Chapter 2: Cindermushie and the Lunatic ...

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I truly appreciated it! ^_________^ 

**Chapter 2:**

            Cindermushie ran down to the basement singing and dancing. He could go to Hades' party! He ran up to a dusty old armoire and flung the doors open, coughing and sneezing at the dust that burst into his face. Wiping his eyes (the rest of his face was completely gray from the dust), he peered inside the armoire. It seemed as though a choir was singing behind him as a nice suit of clothing hung neatly in the armoire, lit up by a beam of sunlight.

            Tears of joy filled Cindermushie's eyes and he took the suit out. "It's a little old fashioned," he remarked, holding it up against him and viewing in the mirror. "But I can fix that right up!" He went to a nearby set of drawers and pulled out a small sewing kit. Sitting down in a patch of sunlight that now rested on the floor, he began to work wonders on the old-fashioned suit. "Hades' party, here I come!" he exclaimed. Five minutes later, Cindermushie had completely transformed the fusty old suit into a new, very handsome three-piece suit, similar, but not exactly like, a tuxedo.

            "Perfect!"

            "_CINDERMUSHIE!_"

            Dropping the suit, he leapt to his feet. "Comin' Wicked Newsie Trio!" And he rushed from the room. The rest of the day, the Wicked Newsies kept Cindermushie busy-cleaning the lodging house, helping prepare everyone for Hades big party that evening, and preparing gifts for them to give her. He had almost no time to get ready himself! But finally, his chores were complete, and he ran down to the basement where his suit lay, primed and ready. 

            Humming gleefully, Cindermushie donned the suit and studied his reflection in the mirror. He smiled brightly. "I look so handsome!" he said, amazed at how he looked when clean. Adjusting the bowtie around his neck, he turned on his heel and headed up the staircase. "I's ready!" he called out to Shadow, Mississippi, and Blank.

            The three, exquisitely donned in beautiful gowns (Shadow) and expensive suits (Mississippi and Blank), turned slowly and stared at the beautiful Cindermushie that stood behind them. Immediately, Mississippi and Blank were jealous of his unsurpassed attractiveness. Shadow was just angry that he actually did prepare in time, when her fellow wicked newsies said it was impossible.

            "We must do something!" Blank hissed. "He isn't s'posed t' go!"

            Shadow stepped forward and circled around the nervous Cindermushie. "Well, ya certainly cleaned up."

            "Yes," he nodded. "I did. So now I can go t' Hades' party, right?"

            She nodded, making a face. "I guess a deal's a deal."

            "Wait!" Mississippi approached him. "That's my bowtie!" Of course, it wasn't, but black bowties all looked the same anyway and were quite easy to confuse. He yanked it off of Cindermushie's neck and tossed it to the ground.

            "An' _hey!_ Ya used _my_ hairbrush!" Shadow screeched, pulling on his hair frantically.

            "What?" Cindermushie yelped, trying to dodge her grabbing hands. "But I didn't!"

            "An' those are my shoes!" Blank yelled, leaning over and pulling the shoes right off of Cindermushie's feet, knocking him over in the process. They weren't even remotely similar to Blank's shoes, of course, but he just wanted to get in on the action.

            Seeing that Cindermushie was on the floor now, Shadow yelled, "_Dog pile!_" and they all jumped onto him in a heap.

            "But Wicked Newsie Trio!" he managed to protest before they attacked.

            Just a few minutes later, the three stood, dusted off their pretty clothes and watched Cindermushie, now in rags, climb to his feet.

            "Well, it looks as though you can't go Hades' party after all, Cindermushie," Mississippi said with what seemed to be true sadness in his eyes. Next to him, Blank and Shadow were grinning mischievously.

            Cindermushie looked upon them with eyes wide. "But... ya said I could go..."

            "Yeah... if ya looked good," Shadow replied. "But you's all in rags!" She pointed to his clothes.

            "And the conditions were, you may go if your chores were done _and_ you were dressed well," Mississippi added.

            Cindermushie watched them sadly as they approached the door. "Well.... have a good night!" he called out, but only silence heard him, as the others were already outside, climbing into coaches. Leaving for the party.

            Sitting in a little chair next to the fireplace, he began to dream of a better life. '_Where they work for _me!... _No, that's too mean. I love the Wicked Newsie Trio too much to treat them like they treat me... Still, I wish I could go to the party. Then Hades maybe would fall in love with _me! ...' "Who'm I kiddin'? Hades'll never love me." He sighed and put his chin on his hands. "Oh, but I wish, wish, wish!"

            "Did I hear someone say _wish_?!" shrilled an overly perky voice.

            With a terrified yelp, Cindermushie toppled backwards in his chair. A moment later, a face framed by lots of curly hair donned with a small, glittering tiara, appeared over him. "What're ya doin' on th' floor, Cindermushie?"

            Quickly, he scrambled away from her. "Who... who are ya?" Before him stood a young adolescent girl with curly brown hair, wearing a white velvet leotard and glittering white tutu, white ballet shoes, a huge floppy bow in her hair, sparkling wings, and a wand with a star at the point, and several streamers swirling around the stick. "Lil' Bit?" Cindermushie blinked in surprise.

            "Hi, Cindermushie! Wait, _no!_ I's ya fairy godnewsie!" She twirled around on her toes and then curtsied primly.

            "My fairy godnewsie? But ya look jus' like Lil' Bit!"

            "Shhhh!" she hissed, waving her wand at him frantically and, in turn, turning him into a frog, a goat, a piece of cheese, and a pigeon. "Whoops." She waved her wand again and he returned to Cindermushie form. "Anyway, yes, I's ya fairy godnewsie. Spot was s'posed to be it, but he ran away when he saw what he had t' wear. Fairy Godnewsies Incorporated's lookin' for 'im."

            "Why are ya here Lil' Bit- I mean, fairy godnewsie?"

            "I'm here to... um..." She waved her wand around absently as she thought. Unknown to her, Cindermushie was undergoing some very bizarre changes.

            "Squeak, squeak, _squeak_!"

            "What's that Cindermushie, I can't understand when ya speak mouse-ish." She crouched next to the mouse shaped Cindermushie.

            "Squeak, _SQUEAK!_"

            "What's that?"

            The mouse gave her a very pointed look.

            "Oh! That's right!" She tapped the mouse on the head with her wand and Cindermushie returned.

            "Ow.... didja hafta hit me so hard?" Cindermushie muttered, rubbing the top of his head ruefully.

            "Sorry." Lil' Bit patted his head. "Anyway, let's see... Oh yes, I's here t' get ya ready t' go t' Hades' party!"

            "Hades' party?"

            "Yeah!... Ya wanted t' go, right? I didn't get th' wrong place again, did I?" She looked around curiously, walked outside to check the address, and then returned. "Nope, right place all right." She looked at him critically. "You's the one who _did_ wanna go to th' party, right?"

            "Oh yes! Yes, fairy godnewsie, yes!" Cindermushie clasped his hands together in delight.

            "Great! Now... Let's see... I guess all we need is a coach to get you there! Skittery! Race!"

            "Yes?" Two boys popped in from out of nowhere and approached the fairy godnewsie.

            "Hey Cindermushie," Race said with a wave.

            "This is no time for chitchat!" Lil' Bit waved her wand at him and he turned into a hamster. "Whoops." Whacking him on the head with her wand, she turned him back into a boy. "You an' Skitts go get me a pumpkin an' two mice."

            "Why the both of us?" Skittery asked, arching a brow in her direction.

            "Jus' do it!" she shrieked, waving her wand at him threateningly.

            "Yes ma'am!" Race and Skittery saluted her and then scampered off to find the desired items.

            "Now sit down, Cindermushie, while I think of ever'thing I need.... Two horses, a coach, a driver a'course, an' th' feller who opens th' door- whatever that feller is called..."

            Race and Skittery returned a moment later.

            "We couldn't find two mice, so we got a mouse an' a gerbil," Skittery explained, handing her the rodents.

            "An' there ain't any pumpkins back there, so we brought ya a licorice whip instead." Race handed her the candy.

            Lil' Bit shook her head, placing everything on the floor. "It's so hard t' find good help these days... Now, what was th' magic words? Abra Cadabra!" She waved her wand over the three items and the licorice whip exploded. "Whoops, wrong one. Race, get me another licorice, would ya?"

            Race did as told, and Lil' Bit tried again. "Shiza mazu, shiza mazay!" But instead of turning the mouse, gerbil, or new licorice whip into anything, it flung Race through the roof of the lodging house!

            Cindermushie stared on, wide-eyed. This fairy godnewsie had lost her mind, he was certain!

            "It's bibidy bobidy boo, ya muttonhead!" Race yelled from about fifty feet in the air.

            "Oh yes!" Clearing her throat, Lil' Bit turned to the three items before her. "Bibidy bobidy-"

            At the last minute, Skittery grabbed her arm. "Wait, do this outside. You's gonna wreck this place if ya turn that licorice into a coach in _here_!"

            With a grumbling sigh, Lil' Bit muttered, "Oh, all right! Cindermushie, get ya coach an' coachmen fellers an' meet me outside." Turning, she flounced out the door.

            Cindermushie gulped and jerked his thumb in the direction she left. "Is she certified t' be doin' this?" he asked Skittery.

            He shrugged. "Well, she gots her FGN license... But watchin' her try an' remember her spells is enough t' scare even th' toughest fellers all th' way outta New York!" Leaning over, he picked up the mouse and the gerbil. "You get th' licorice."

            Picking up the candy, Cindermushie followed Skittery out the door. Out in the front yard of the lodging house, Lil' Bit pranced around singing and waving her wand around, which, in turn, was changing everything around her into crazy items. Dropping the rodents, Skittery tackled her and pried the wand from her.

"Hey! That's my magic wand! Give it back!"

"Stop that prancin' an' wavin' it around or y'ain't gettin' this back!"

            Lil' Bit puffed out her bottom lip. "Fine!" He handed it back. Then she turned to the mouse and the gerbil. Both looked positively terrified. "Now lovies! You's gonna be turned into coachmen fellers!" Waving her wand over them, she said, "Bibidy bobidy boo!" And suddenly two well-dressed coachmen appeared.

            "Squeeeeeaaaak!" shrilled the former mouse.

            "Wont' someone realize these ain't coachmen when they talk?" Cindermushie asked her, looking at the two former rodents with eyes widened in awe. 

            "So? Jus' don't let 'em talk." Then she motioned for him to place the licorice on the ground. "Bibidy bobidy boo!" And it burst into a brilliant licorice shaped carriage. Making a slight face, Lil' Bit flitted her wand about a bit until the ends curled up. "Well... 's the best I can do." Then she turned to Cindermushie. "All right! You's ready to go! Have fun! Don't drink too much, an' play nice wit' the others!" She turned and began to flounce away.

            "Wait a minute!" Skittery snagged her arm. "There ain't any horses to pull th' carriage!"

            "An' I don't have nothin' to wear to th' party!"

            Lil' Bit shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You fellers are so demanding! Well, th' horse problem's easily fixed." She whapped Skittery on the head with her wand and he turned into a glistening palomino.

            Skittery-horse snorted. "This ain't what I meant!" he yelled.

            Cindermushie stared at him. "Wow fairy godnewsie... ya made him into a talkin' horse!"

            Lil' Bit smiled proudly. "Yup. Now... about ya clothes.... what was th' spell for that one again?... Oh, I know!" She waved her wand in front of him.

Cindermushie flinched. '_I's gonna die, I jus' know it!_'

            "BIBIDYYYYY... BOBIDYYYY... BOO!"

            There was an explosion of smoke. Cindermushie looked down to see he was wearing clean clothes. Lil' Bit smiled, proud of herself, and proceeded to scamper off.

            "Um, fairy godnewsie..." Cindermushie grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back. "This is my normal clothes. Only cleaner an' stuff."

            "Well, what didja expect? Fairy Godnewsies Incorporated is on a budget, ya know. You's lucky t' get nice clean clothes wit' th' money they allow me t' use."

            "But... won't they recognize me?" he asked. "I mean... I wear this all th' time!"

            Lil' Bit sighed. "Men!" She waved her wand in the air and out popped a top hat.  She handed it to him, trotted back into the lodging house, and returned with the black bowtie that had been ripped from his neck earlier that evening. Standing back as he put them on, she stroked her chin critically. "There's somethin' missin'... I jus' dunno what."

            "The magic shoes, ya moron," Skittery-horse grumbled, walking over to them on four hoof-clad legs.

            "Right!" Then she tossed Skittery-horse a glare. "An' I ain't a moron! ... I's jus' forgetful. An' downright adorable t' boot!"

            Skittery-horse snorted in a very horse-like way before he trotted off again.

            Lil' Bit, the fairy godnewsie, turned back to Cindermushie. "To make ya so beautiful, I's gonna give ya some magical shoes." She tapped his tattered boots and they evolved into beautiful glass slippers. "Whoops," she muttered, "wrong fairytale." She tapped his shoes again and they transformed into beautiful, shiny black leather shoes- so shiny, Cindermushie could see his face in them.

            "They're beautiful!" he gasped in delight, twisting his torso back some so he could look at his lovely new shoes from every possible angle. He clicked his heels together and said, "There's no place like home." 

            "Wrong line Cindermushie!" She then smiled brightly. "And a'course your shoes are!" She herded Cindermushie to his coach. "Now, go! Go to Hades' party an' have fun!"

            "I will! I will!" he exclaimed, climbing into the coach. "Goodbye, fairy godnewsie! Goodbye!"

            The coach driver cracked a whip over Skittery-horse's rump. "Ey! Watch where ya snap that thing!" he yelled, trotting into action.

"An' don't forget!" Lil' Bit yelled, running after them. "Bring me back a piece of th' cake!"  
            "Ya mean, 'Get'cha bum back before midnight or th' spell'll wear off!'" Skittery-horse yelled.

            "That too! Bye Cindermushie!" Then, Lil' Bit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

            And all was silent.

            "Hey! What about me!" Race yelled, kicking and thrashing about from fifty feet in the air. "Ya jus' gonna leave me up here? Bit? BIIIIIIT!" 


	4. Chapter 3: Cindermushie's Big Dance

_It's been a VERY long time, but I am back! Finally! After a long bout of writer's blockade (ideas wanted to come out, but evil forces prevented it! Mwahaha), I have, at last, posted! *cheers all around* Thanks to all who have reviewed! *much hugs* Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have an idea of how to start the next one... and I had to run with it!_

**Chapter 3:**

**Hades:** Hey, I thought I was supposed to be in this story!

**Author: **You are.

**Hades:** Well, we're coming up on the third chapter and I don't see me anywhere!

**Author:** You will be included soon.

**Hades:** No, I don't want _soon!_ I want me and Cindermushie and I want it now!

**Author:** You'll get him! Eventually! Now let me write it so you can-

**Hades:** *picketing* Who do I want? Cindermushie! When do I want him? Now! *repeats*

**Author:** *knocks out Hades and stashes the body until she can use her* And, without further ado...

            Cindermushie road to the grand party thrown by Self-Declared Princess Hades with his head out the coach window and butterflies dancing the mambo in his stomach... not that he knew what the mambo was. Behind him, he thought he heard a scream of terror. Looking back, he saw a troupe of winged individuals chasing down a winged Spot. "That must've been what Bit was talkin' 'bout. Him bein' a member of th' Fairy Godnewsie thing an' all." He turned his head to the front again before realizing they had stopped.

            "Hey driver, we stopped!"

            The driver squeaked at him, in an indignant, mousy tone.

            Skittery-horse snorted. "That's 'cause we's _there_, ya moron!"

            Leaning to the other side of the carriage, Cindermushie looked out the opposite window. "So we are!" Lights, loud music from Medda's orchestra, and many bizarre fragrances greeted and overwhelmed his senses. He was nervous. One of the mousemen came around to open his door for him, and promptly, he fell out of the coach, narrowly missing a dirty puddle of water.

            Skittery-horse laughed... or brayed like a donkey, as it sounded to Cindermushie. With a pout, Cindermushie climbed to his feet and brushed off his clothes. Turning on his heels, he took a deep breath. "This's it, Cindermushie," he muttered under his breath. "You's gonna knock 'em dead!" He headed for the entrance.

            "Hey, Cindermushie!" Skittery-horse called out. "Don' forget, ya gotta be back by midnight! Otherwise, Bit may make me stay lookin' like this horse!"

            With a cheerful nod and wave, Cindermushie turned and continued into New Irving Hall. Cigarette smoke stung his eyes and loud ragtime music played merrily from somewhere within the din of all the bodies engaged in various activities. He smiled happily. He was at Hades' party!

He walked further into the crowd, eyes searching for the lovely Self-Declared Princess Hades. The crowd stared and parted like the Red Sea as Cindermushie came through.

'Who was that beautiful person?' they all wondered, staring at him in awe. And seated at the middle of the parting, was the birthday girl herself. She was surrounded by several newsboys vying for her attention, including the two boys of the Wicked Newsie Trio. Hades, of course, was eating all the attention up until her eye caught the beautiful Cindermushie coming down the parted sea of Newsies. Suddenly, she stopped cooing and flirting with the boys around her, got to her feet, and headed towards Cindermushie. Mississippi and Blank stared at Cindermushie in wonder. Who was this beautiful newcomer and how in the world did he steal Hades from them?!

"'Ey, I ain't seen you b'fore, newsboy. Ya new 'round these parts?" Hades inquired, circling Cindermushie to give him the full inspection.

            Shrugging, he laughed helplessly, nervous from her inspection, giddy from her attention, and just plain happy, because... he was Cindermushie! "Eh, ya can say that."

            She held out her arms. He stared at them blankly; they were nice arms.

            "Well... Dance wit' me why don'cha?!"

            "Oh!" He blushed. "'Course!" Taking her arms, they danced around the room. 

            Everyone watched on; the men jealous of Cindermushie, the ladies jealous of Hades.

            "I don't understand it! What's 'e got that we ain't got?!" Blank scowled.

            "Good looks, that's what," Shadow replied. "What _I_ wanna know is what's _she_ got that I ain't got!"

            "Better looks." Mississippi whacked her upside the head.

            "Watch th' hair, watch th' hair!" she hollered.

            Cindermushie and Hades were oblivious to the commotion outside their little world. He was unable to believe it. He- Cindermushie!- was dancing with the Self-Declared Princess herself! How lucky could a fellow be?!

            "Boy, you's jus' the handsomest fella I ever saw!" Hades commented. "What's ya name?"

            "Me name?" He gulped. She nodded. "Um... um... oh, I forgot t' tell ya happy birthday," he replied, artfully dodging the question.

            "Yeah." She grinned. "It's th' best day in th' whole city of New York. I's workin' on talkin' to th' mayor about makin' it a holiday."

            "I betcha can!"

             Her chest puffed up with pride. "Course I can!"

            "You's very beautiful, Miss Hades," he added.

            "'Course I am!"

            Off in the distance, Shadow tapped her foot impatiently. "Ya know, that handsome man looks real familiar." Blank and 'Sippi were too busy drooling over Hades to hear her. "I _SAID_ that man looks real familiar!"

            They both managed to pull their attention away from Hades and looked at Shadow. "What man?"

            She rolled her eyes. "Th' man wit' Hades, stupids!"

            "Ohhh..." They paused to look at the man finally.

            'Sippi nodded. "Yes... he does look familiar..."

            Blank just shrugged. "Ain't no need t' worry 'bout it now! We gots to go dance with some lovely ladies 'til Hades is free." 

            "Good plan, good plan." Together, the boys strutted off. 

Shadow folded her arms over her chest. "Jerks... I'm a perfectly good person t' dance with! .... Guess I'll jus' wait 'til that boy is free t' dance."

            But she never got to dance with him. Cindermushie and Hades waltzed around the floor the entire night. Cindermushie was in heaven. He was actually dancing with the self-declared queen herself! Oh, what a glorious day it had be-

            _DONG!!_

            Cindermushie stiffened. What was it the Fairy Godnewsie had said? Be home by midnight?

            _DONG!! _

            "What's the matter?" Hades inquired, watching him.

            _DONG!!_

            "I uh... I gotta go!" He bolted for the door.

            "Wait! I don't even know ya name!" But he was gone. She stomped her foot. "The muttonhead... Jack! Find me the name of that newsie!"

            "Ma'am yes ma'am!" He gave her a snazzy salute, ran into the door, and promptly passed out.

            She rolled her eyes. "I need t' hire someone new to be my minion..."

            Meanwhile, outside, Cindermushie was rushing for the carriage.

            "Hurry it up, Cindermushie!" Skittery-horse neighed impatiently.

            Trying his best to hurry, he slipped and fell on the steps, losing his pretty new shoes. The shoe flew into the air and plopped down out of his reach on the top step. "My shoooooooe!" he cried.

            "No time for that now, get a move on!" Skittery-horse demanded, stomping his hoof impatiently.

            Drying the tears of loss from his face, Cindermushie hobbled to the carriage and climbed in. The clock was somewhere on its last final 'dongs' as they pulled away.


	5. Chapter 4: Cindermushie's Midnight Dash ...

_Sorry for the long delay, but I am back! I haven't given this up! Finally! After a second long bout of writer's block, I have, under the pressure of Hades, posted! *cheers all around* Thanks to all who have reviewed! *much hugs* I'm going to try to squeeze out the next (and very likely, the final) chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for being so patient with me!_

**Chapter 4:**

**Hades:** HOW COULD YOU?!?! It was just getting good! And you had to go and make him LEAVE?!

**Author:** Hey, weren't you unconscious?

**Hades:** No... I'm Hades, I can do anything.

**Author:** That's my line! I'm the author!

**Hades:** *evil smirk*

**Author:** *locks Hades in a closet* I'll take you out when your next scene comes up! *puts in earplugs to block out the obscenities being screamed*

            Cindermushie wrung his hands together as the licorice shaped carriage clattered down the road, shrinking as it went. "Hurry!" he yelled, leaning out the window. "Hurry- gak!" The window had shrunk to smaller than his head.

            "I'm trying!" Skittery-horse bellowed. "It's a little hard to run with half horse legs, half human legs!"

            He looked at Skittery-horse, who was in mid transformation and made a face. "Yuck.... ya look like a side-show freak!"

            "At least I don't have my head stuck in a piece of licorice!"

            "True..."

            "You know it's gonna return to it's normal size... it'll crush ya neck," Skittery-horse pointed out, all human except for a horse-ish snout.

            "Yipes!" he squeaked. "I'll have to eat through it!" and he quickly devoured one end of the licorice to set himself free.

            "Now come on, let's get back to th' lodgin' house before the Wicked Newsie Trio comes back!"

            Cindermushie trotted after his friend. "Ya know... ya still got a horse face..."

            "I do?" Skittery felt his face, and indeed it was still horse-like. "Lil' Bit...! I's gonna kill 'er!"

* * *

            Back at the party, the crowd was buzzing about the mysterious handsome boy that had danced with the self-declared princess.

            "Who is he?"

            "Can _I_ have a piece of that man?!"

            "_Hey!_ What about me?!"

            On her birthday throne, Hades pondered deeply. Yes, who _was_ the mysterious, gorgeous boy?

            "Uh, Hades?"

            "Not now, Jack, I's thinkin'. 'Sides, ya didn't refer t' me properly!"

            He rolled his eyes. "Sorry... Princess Hades?"

            Suddenly she sat up straight. "Search all of New York! I wanna find that studmuffin, an' I wanna find him _NOW!_" she declared loudly. "_YOU!_ I don't know ya name, but start searchin' Queens! You! Yeah, you wit' the bucked teeth! Scour Manhattan!"

            Cupping his hands around his mouth, Jack said loudly, "HEYA, PRINCESS HADES!!"

            Turning to him, she yelled, "WHAT?! Don't yell at me, ya minion!"

            With a sigh, he produced a shoe. "Call off th' search. At least most of it."

            She eyed the shoe. "Jack, I don't care about ya shoes!"

            "It ain't my shoe! I found it on th' steps... it prob'ly belongs to the fella you's lookin' for. See, look here." He pointed to the maker's tag. "It's from a local Brooklyn shop, so he's prob'ly from Brooklyn."

            Hades picked up the shoe delicately and breathed in happily. "WHOOF! It stinks!" She held it a little further away. "Okay! Listen up everyone!"

            The crowd had returned to mingling during her little distraction and ignored her order.

            "I SAID LISTEN UP!" she yelled.

            Well... that shut everyone up.

            "Thank you." She held up the shoe. "Here is th' only remaining remnant of my one true love-"

            "Ya don't even know 'is name," Jack commented.

            "Shut up, bonehead!" Then she turned back to her captive audience. "Anyway, as I was sayin'. I'm gonna team up wit' my most trusted newsies an' search all of Brooklyn to find th' foot that fits this shoe!" Her guests erupted into cheers, though no one knew why.

            She smiled broadly and collected the trusted newsies she would use to find this mysterious guest. "Specs! 'Cause ya gots those glasses that help ya see better.... Dutchy! 'Cause you ... well, you's Dutch, I guess, and who knows, he might speak Dutch... Race!... Hey... where's Race?!"

* * *

            Race was still floating fifty feet above the lodging house. "_Lil' BIIIIIIT!_" he screamed.

            On the street below, Skittery and Cindermushie were racing to the lodging house, before anyone could return from the party.

            "Oh man," Skittery was complaining. "If my face doesn't change back, they're gonna suspect _somethin_' was up."

            Cindermushie glanced at him. "Ya know, it ain't _that_ different..."

            "SHUT UP!"

            He shrugged and then paused. "Hey...." He grabbed Skittery's arm to stop him. Do ya hear that?"

            "Hear what?"

            Overhead, there was a sort of whirring noise. They looked up and saw a sort of fluffy, feathery white mass plummeting towards them. After a moment, they stepped apart and the white mass crashed into the ground. A moment later, Lil' Bit waveringly climbed to her feet. "Ouch..." She rubbed her hip and then adjusted her tutu and looked at the two boys. "Did I hear one of ya callin' my name?"

            "THAT'D BE ME!" Race bellowed from overhead.

            She looked up and gave him an odd look. "What are ya doin' way up there?"

            "You left me up here, ya-"

            "Ah ah." Cindermushie wagged his finger. "No profanity while I's around..."

            Race reduced his profanities to a low murmur.

            "Now," Again, Lil' Bit adjusted her tutu. "What do ya want?"

            "What do I want? What do I _want_?! _I WANT DOWN FROM HERE_!"

            She gave an agitated little huff. "A'right already! Ya don't gotta scream ya know." She muttered the counterspell that resulted in him plummeting wildly to the ground. Glancing at Skittery and Cindermushie, she asked, "Anything else?" Race landed with an "oof!" behind her and muttered a few obscenities.

            "Yeah... my face." Skittery pointed to the horse-like appearance of his face.

            "I don't see anything wrong with it. Looks the same as always..."

            He grit his teeth. "Lil' Biiiiit....."

            "Oh, alright." And she fixed his face back to human form. Glancing over her shoulder, she whispered, "You boys may wanna get back inside. The others'll be comin' home soon. An' I don't want all my nice secretive work ruined!" And with that, she flitted off.

            Upon her words of warning, and hearing the clatter of the carriages coming down the road, Cindermushie raced into the house with Skittery and Race on his tail. They had just dealt a very rapid game of "Go Fishin'" when the Wicked Newsie Trio stormed into the room.

            "Have a nice evening?" Cindermushie asked innocently, after telling Race to "Go Fishin'". "Hey Skitts... Got any nines?"

            "No, we didn't have a nice evening!" Blank replied with an agitated snort.

            "Some gorgeous guy came in and dance the whole evening with Princess Hades and no one else!" Shadow huffed.

            "Not to mention that _she_ didn't dance with anyone else but old mystery man!" Mississippi added.

            Cindermushie smiled. "Well, that's too bad. Race, got any fours?"

            "Darn straight it's too bad!"

            "Go Fishin'."


End file.
